


A Cup of Love

by theotherhuman11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya's a caffeine addict, Byakuya's introduction is funny to me for some reason, Celeste is the manager, Chihiro is Makoto's work best friend, Hina is a cop, M/M, Naegi's a barista, also shoutout to him bc he got me into this ship, anyway, coffee shop AU, comments over kudos, he helped me out with the idea, only for the donuts, shout out to @bvoakd, without knowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherhuman11037/pseuds/theotherhuman11037
Summary: Makoto Naegi was a young adult in his early twenties that worked as a barista in a coffee shop called 'A Latte Love'. Cheesy, yeah, but it was the best he could do at the moment while he saved up for college.Little did Makoto know, however, that this 'stupid job' would be one of the most important things that started his unlikely relationship with a grumpy blonde-haired buisness man.(Basically, Makoto is a barista and Byakuya goes to his coffee shop every day, which then ultimately ends up to be Naegami)>>>><<<<~comments are more appreciated than kudos~~I have a discord server https://discord.gg/eePnFdVye5~
Relationships: Makoto Naegi/Byakuya Togami, Naegami - Relationship, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. A Latte Love

**Author's Note:**

> again shoutout to bvoakd for getting me into naegami and stuff

Makoto groaned as his alarm clock screamed at him to wake up. He hated getting up at 5 AM. Why the hell did he get a morning job? This _sucked._ He forced himself up and turned the alarm clock off, yawning as he drowsily looked around his messy apartment. He had a gaming chair in front of his desk, where his computer sat. Clothes were scattered all over the room, and his windows blinds were shut. Groaning again, Makoto turned on the lights and forced himself out of bed to get his uniform on, which consisted of a white shirt, a bowtie, a black vest with golden print that said 'A Latte Love' put in the corner above a golden picture of a cup. Right over it was a golden pin that has 'MAKOTO NAEGI' printed on it in black. The rest of the clothes were simply black pants and some nice boots. It might've been a coffee house, but it was a _fancy_ coffee house.

Makoto made his way drowsily to the kitchen, made himself breakfast and coffee, before walking out into the loud city. More awake now, Makoto smiled and waved to a passerby, before heading into his car and starting it up, heading to his job. When he parked, he slipped out and went through the employee entrance in the back, where he was greeted by none other than his friend who got him the job in the first place, Chihiro.

"You made it!" he said, smiling, "I'm so glad...I was worried you were gonna be late on your first day.."

"That _would_ be like me, huh?" Makoto laughed, "But nope! I made it- surprisingly."

Chihiro laughed softly, "Mmhm...C'mon, I'll show you how to do things. Rush hour isn't until eight, and it's only 6. So. Let's get a move on!!! Otherwise, Celeste is gonna blow our heads off for not doing anything" he shivered.

Makoto felt a shiver down his spine as Chihiro led him away. Celeste was the manager of this coffee shop-- and man, she was scary.

(sorry for a short first chapter!! I just wanted to see if people were interested in the idea before i continued-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.postimg.cc/5tSHGr4N/u.png  
> i forgot the coffee cup underneath the 'A Latte Love' thing but oh well lol

When Chihiro finished showing Makoto the basics, Makoto was put to work taking orders and fulfilling them with Chihiro’s help. Despite his grogginess, he felt like he was doing pretty well in the ‘be a cheerful person and not a grumpy worker’ category. In fact, he felt like he was doing pretty well in general.

“Hello! Welcome to ‘A Latte Love’, what can I get for you today?” Makoto asked a customer that just walked up to the counter.

“Uhhhmmm...Hot coffee with some caramel creamer please,” the girl said, “Oh, oh!! And can I have a dozen of your chocolate donuts, please??”

“Yeah, sure...Can I have a name for the order?” he asked, picking up a cup and glancing to her. She had nice brown hair in a ponytail, darker skin, blue eyes, and wore a police officer uniform. So, someone from the police. He had to hold back a snicker- coffee and donuts actually _were_ a police officers favorite food, huh?

“Aoi Asahina-- or, like, just Hina is fine, aha” she smiled brightly.

“Alllrighty, then, I’ll be right back with your order,” he said, before going back to pour the coffee, stir the creamer, and get the dozen of donuts, “Heerrree you go”   
  
“Thank you~” Hina said, taking a counter seat as well as her items, taking out a donut and biting down into it, “Man, you guys have the best stuff. You know that??”

Makoto laughed, “Well, yeah, why else would I work here? Even if I was desperate, I wouldn’t want to work at some trashy coffee shop. No offense to trashy coffee shops, of course.”

She laughed, taking a big gulp of coffee, “Nah, nah, I get what you mean. You new here? I coe here, like, every day and I don’t see you”  
  
“Yeah, this is my first day, aha…” Makoto looked to the door. Not a lot of customers seemed to come in through the door- especially since he could hear how busy the drive thru was.

“Well,” she said through a mouthful of donut, “Your doin’ pretty good so far. Just be careful for-”

The door opened suddenly, revealing a stern looking man with blonde hair, dressed like a very important person. He fixed his glasses, and made his way over, looking annoyed.

“...Him,” Hina said quietly, before quickly looking away and shoving a donut in her mouth.

The blonde man walked to the counter, and Makoto smiled, “Hello, welcome to-”

“Oh, skip the pleasantries,” the man said, annoyed, “Just get me a black coffee with milk,mocha,espresso,karat gold,edible rose, and a spec of sugar”

Makoto blinked, before giving an awkward smile as he pulled out a notepad, “Uh...Run that by me again?”  
  
The customer gave an exasperated sigh, “It’s not that hard. I want a black coffee with milk,mocha,espresso,karat gold,edible rose, and a spec of sugar”

“Black coffee, milk, mocha, espresso, karkat gold, edible rose, and a spec of sugar,” Makoto recited, “Did i get that right?”  
  
“Yes,” the blonde said, impatiently crossing his arms.

“Alrighty- Name for the order?”  
  
“Byakuya Togami,” The man, or, Byakuya, stated, sounding even more annoyed- as if Makoto should know him.

“Alllrighty then...I’ll be right back…” Makoto moved to the back, continuously having to look down to the order until he was positive he had it correct, before cheerfully walking over to the counter and holding out the drink, "Here you go, Mister Togami. That'll beee...3,109.70 yen, please," Jeez, this guy must have a lot of money or something to be spending that much on some coffee..  
  
Byakuya handed the money over carelessly, before taking a small sip, "..Tch, I believe I said a *spec* of sugar, not a full *pinch*"  
  
Makoto blinked. What was the difference??? "O-oh- uh- I'm sorry...? But - uh- what's a couple extra grains of sugar going to do?"  
  
"If I wasn't in a rush I'd explain to you the importance. Consider yourself lucky, otherwise I'd ask you to make it for me again," Byakuya turned on his heal, leaving in a huff.  
  


Makoto blinked a few times, before looking to Hina, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
"That was Byakuya Togami. The current owner of the Togami Corperation- spoiled brat with a lot of money," Hina took a dramatic bite of what must have been her sixth donut, "Kinda an asshole, if you ask me. Either way, he comes in every day. That's what I was going to warn you about."

"Oh. Well, he doesn't seem _that_ bad. Maybe he's just, like, not a morning person," Makoto said, shrugging.

"You're an optimistic one, eh?" Hina laughed, "Nah. He's always like that..." she reached to grab another donut.

"Are you planning to eat all of those yourself?"  
  
"Uhhh...No, I was gonna save some for my boss..." Hina said.  
  
"How many?"  
  
".....Uh...I was planning two, but now that I think about it, that's not fair, huh?" Hina said sheepishly, retracting her hand.  
  
Makoto laughed softly, "I guess the cop and donut thing is a real thing, huh?"

"Ehe...Mostly just with me...My boss will have some every once in a while, but only cuz I brought them in...Speaking of my boss, she should be here soon..."  
  
As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a girl with light purple hair and dark purple eyes, wearing a similar uniform to Aoi's "Hina?"

"Kyoko! There you are!" Hina stood up, picking up her coffee and donuts, "It was nice talking to you, Makoto, but I gotta scram. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh- yeah- I'll be here" Makoto nodded, and Hina waved cheerfully, before rushing over to Kyoko and chattering as they left.

Makoto chuckled, shaking his head. So far, he already loved this job- even if there were customers like Byakuya that came here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 13 kudos already btw jksdfksjf it means a lot. I'm sorry if this sucks im really trying to get back to amazing author. i just need to keep motivating myself.
> 
> Btw, Hina looks more like she does is danganronpa 3.
> 
> for my fellow US people, 3109.70 yen is 30 dollars.


	3. Closed hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets home and just sorta chills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my one friend, Axogma, for helping me figure a lot of this shit out (I actually don't know a lot abt coffee lol i had to ask a bunch of people to help). I'm ~stupid~ but i wanted to sound smart so
> 
> yeah thanks Axogma for helping me sound like I know what I'm talking about lol.

Makoto tiredly walked into his house at 1:00 pm, closing the door and discarding his blazer and keys, taking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen. There, he made himself some soup. Whilst eating, he boredly took out his phone and texted his best friend since, like, elementary school, Kiyotaka.

**Me: Hey, Taka, you're out of college now, right?**

**Taka: No, Makoto, I'm simply on my lunch break. I've told you this many times.**

**Me: Ohhh..Yeah, right. Lol. Forgot. Whatcha up to.**

**Taka: I am currently eating, of course.**

**Me: Whatcha eatin'?**

**Taka: Soup.**

**Me: Oh hey me too!!**

**Taka: Say, today was the start of your new job, correct?**

**Me: Yeah!! It went pretty ok.**

**Taka: Well, then, good for you! I'm glad you are finally working towards joining me in college.**

**Me: I'm only doing it cuz you keep asking. And cuz I need a job otherwise I'll end up starving and being homeless.**

**Taka: Either way! It's still nice to see.**

**Taka: After all, even Mondo is here with me.**

**Me: Because you're his boyfriend and he felt obliged to be with you cuz you kept talkin about it. Just like me, just best friend instead of boyfriend.**

**Taka: Yes.  
Taka: Well.**

**Taka: No matter!!  
Taka: He's still here.**

**Me: Yeah, I guess. How've you two been doing, relationship wise?**

**Taka: Great!! Other than having to yell at him for breaking one or two rules every once in a while, we haven't gotten into any fights!!  
Taka: But enough about me. How was work? What happened?  
  
**

**Me: Well, I met a girl named Hina that's a cop. She seems pretty cool but like eats a lot of donuts.  
Me: And like  
Me: I mean a lot of donuts, man.**

**Taka: That doesn't seem very healthy...**

**  
  
Me: Yea.**

**Me: Anyway, this guy named Byakuya came in and gave me this, like, super long order. And then got annoyed when I added a couple extra grains of sugar.**

**Taka: Byakuya? As in Byakuya Togami?  
  
  
**

**Me: uhhhh**

**Me: yeah, him.**

**Me: You know him????**

**Taka: Of course I know him! He's the CEO of the Togami Corporation!**

**Me: The what what now?**

**Taka: The Togami Corporation, Makoto. The biggest and most successful business in Japan.**

**Me: Woah. Really?? Why did he come to my shop?? Wouldn't he be able to, like, pay to have his own coffee shop or whatever.**

**Taka: I don't know. Perhaps he simply enjoys coffee from coffee shops.**

**Me: ...I mean, maybe??? idk if thats a good enough reason tho.**

**Taka: Oh well. Either way, you met the leader of the most important buisness industry. Not a lot of people can say that!!  
  
  
**

**Me: I mean yeah but he was an asshole**

**Taka: Still.**

**Taka: Anyway, I have to go.**

**Taka: Oh, and Mondo says hello.**

**Me: Hiiii Mondooo...**

Makoto sighed as he got no response, and merely finished up his soup. He stood up, walked over the sink, washed the dishes, and made his way to his room, where he sat down in his chair and pulled on his headset to start playing some online game.

“There you are. Where’ve you been??” a voice called through his headphones. Ah, his online friend- Chiaki Nanami.

“Work,” Makoto said tiredly, smiling a tiny bit, “I told you I wouldn’t be on a much today. Not everyone can make a living off video games, you know”

“Oh….Yeah, I guess not. How was work?” She asked, as her digital character destroyed something. 

“Boring. I met some interesting people there, though” Makoto shrugged.

“Mmmm...That’s how most jobs work….” She responded, “Ah- lookout, he’s coming for you”

The rest of the conversation was about the game, until Makoto’s eyes started to hurt and he had to say goodbye. Ugh. He turned off his computer and took off his headset, before flopping on his bed and sighing, just sort of...Thinking. 

After a suprisingly long amount of time of just blanking out, he jumped up to the sound of his phone's alarm ringing. Yelping, he fumbled for it. Ah. Right. It was 6:00- funny how he literally had to set an alarm to make sure he didn't forget dinner existed.  
  


Sighing, he forced himself up, ate, played some games on his phone, and just went to bed. Ugh. What a boring day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original title was 'makoto makes lunch plays video games for a long time with his online friend (chiaki) makes dinner talks to Taka over the phone bc they're bffs and then makoto sleeps'. Thank god my friend came up with something better

**Author's Note:**

> i have a fic server for discord lookit that https://discord.gg/eePnFdVye5  
> please go on there it'd be super cool :)


End file.
